Doble identidad oneShot
by Lucy Dei
Summary: soy pesima para los summarys pero, en este one.sot, Kagome... despues de que el bebe de naraku intentara encontrar la obscuridad de su corazon, se creo una segunda personalidad en kagome... haciendola diferente a lo que es.


Doble identidad

Doble identidad

One-Shot (Sessh&Kag)

Muchos cambios sucedían en su cuerpo. En el día no hacia mas que molestarse por todo, y en las noches por extraño y escalofriante que sonase le gustaba deambular entre la espesura del bosque buscando "Victimas inocentes" para matarlas. Le gustaba ver la sangre derramada por doquier, ese sabor a oxido que provenía de ese liquido rojo. Jamás pensó que podría llegar a hacer eso.

-¡Por favor, no me mate!-

Suplicaba un pobre hombre a aquella imponente figura que yacía delante de él, con el rostro totalmente cubierto por una mascara negra, vestía un kimono negro, lo más característico de aquella figura negra era su cabello negro azabache que le llegaba a la altura donde empezaba su espalda.

-¡Mientras más me supliques, más gusto me dará acabar con tu patética vida!-

Su voz era tan fría que helaba todo el cuerpo con tan solo escucharla, casi en un susurro, lo que la hacía más escalofriante.

Detrás de esa mascara una joven de 16 años se ocultaba, Kagome era su nombre, creo que ya la conocen.

-¡Por favor, le doy lo que quiera, no me haga nada!- El aldeano se arrodillo ante ella y se acercó tocándole parte del kimono-

-¡Ser repugnante, te atreviste a tocarme!, ¡Muere!-

Saco una daga que mantenía oculta bajo una de las mangas del kimono, y así acabó con la vida de ese aldeano, dando paso a un escenario tétrico a su alrededor, charcos de sangre, toda una aldea muerta a manos de "la sacerdotisa obscura", como la llamaban todos, claro porque no conocían su verdadera identidad.

--

El sol comenzaba a salir, y el grupo de Inuyasha comenzaba de nuevo la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla; tanto Sango como Miroku, Shippo e Inuyasha notaban lo temperamental que estaba Kagome estos últimos días, se molestaba por todo, a veces nadie la soportaba, luego como si nada cambiaba de un momento a otro y se comportaba como la dulce Kagome de siempre.

-¡Oye Kagome, te ves cansada, talvez deberías dormir un rato!- Comentó Sango al ver a Kagome cabecear de ves en cuando en el lomo de Kirara-

-¡Ya déjame en paz, no tengo nada!- De un momento a otro se enfureció sin motivo alguno, dejando a mas de uno preocupado-

-¿Qué rayos te pasa niña?, últimamente estas mas insoportable que nunca- Preguntó el hanyou-

-¡No, no lo se, disculpen es que no he dormido muy bien!-

-¡No te preocupes Kagome, ya estamos llegando a una aldea ahí podremos descansar un poco!- dijo Sango-

-¡Que!, ¡pero si no tenemos ni dos horas que comenzamos a caminar!- Inuyasha molesto como siempre no quería detenerse-

-¡Cálmate Inuyasha, entiende que la señorita Kagome no se siente bien!- Comento Miroku tratando de calmar al eufórico hanyou-

-¡Hmph!, ¡De acuerdo, descansaremos aquí esta noche, mañana por la mañana partimos!-

Al llegar a la aldea notaron un ambiente intranquilo entre los aldeanos de aquella aldea, se acercaron a un grupo de ancianos que se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol platicando seriamente.

-¡Oigan ustedes, que es lo que pasa aquí, noto un ambiente raro en esta aldea!- Dijo Inuyasha-

-¡Estamos preocupados por la seguridad de los habitantes de esta aldea!- contesto uno de los ancianos-

-¿Acaso paso algo?- Pregunto Miroku-

-¿Qué no lo saben? ¡Ha habido asesinatos en diferentes aldeas de esta región, lo peor de todo es que ese demonio no deja ningún rastro que pueda dar con él!-

-¡Ha terminado con la vida de más de 600 aldeanos en una sola noche!- Comento otro de los ancianos-

-¡Que horror!, ¿Quién haría algo así?- Pregunto Sango-

-¡La llaman "La sacerdotisa obscura", lo más raro es que es una humana no un demonio!-

-¡No es demonio, pero actúa como uno!- dijo el otro anciano-

-¿Sacerdotisa? ¿_Será… Kikyo?_-

En la mente de Inuyasha había preguntas sin respuesta, se preguntaba si aquella sacerdotisa era Kikyo, pero luego pensó que ella no seria capaz de hacer eso.

Kagome estaba extrañamente tranquila, no había hecho ningún tipo de preguntas al respecto, permanecía hasta atrás aun sentada en el lomo de Kirara, solo veía de perfil y se reía por lo bajo, una sonrisa cínica y aterradora.

--

Era de noche, todos dormían, el cielo comenzaba a inquietarse y sentir la sed de sangre de aquella sacerdotisa. Comenzó a llover y el aire frío se hacia presente en la aldea, Kagome se levantó y se adentro en el bosque, llevando consigo ropas negras. En las noches su doble personalidad salía a flote, una personalidad opuesta a la de ella, había estado creciendo poco a poco desde que Hakudoshi intentó apoderarse de sus ojos, adentrándose en su corazón.

Caminaba con pasos lentos y cortos, su caminar parecía una danza un poco siniestra, al estar ya en la aldea se adentro en la primera casa que vio, el primero en ver a "La sacerdotisa obscura" fue una joven de 15 años, la vio con tanto terror que no pudo gritar y no lo hizo ya que Kagome había acabado con su vida y de la de los otros 4 que permanecieron dormidos, hasta su final.

-¡Patético!- Dijo ella en voz baja-

--

Cerca de ahí caminaba un Youkai de imponente figura de cabellera larga y plateada, había olfateado el olor a sangre proveniente de una aldea cercana. Había escuchado hablar sobre aquella "Sacerdotisa obscura" y tenia cierta curiosidad de saber como era y cuan fuerte se había vuelto en estos meses, ya sabia de quien se trataba, al llegar a la aldea lo que vio lo sorprendió, todo estaba limpio, sin rastro alguno de sangre y de un lado… los aldeanos muertos estaban amontonados en una pila, calculaba que eran mas de 40, vaya que esa miko era astuta en lo que hacia. Hasta arriba de la pila de cadáveres vio a la acompañante de Inuyasha, saboreando con la vista su "juego" mientras jugaba con la enorme daga con su mano derecha. Ella lo vio y al verlo solo sonrío.

-¡Lord Sesshoumaru!, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlo!- Dijo ella en un susurro que solo él escucho-

-¡Veo que tu otra personalidad ya te ha dominado!-

-¡Hmph!, se equivoca mi lord, esa personalidad desapareció hace meses-

-¡Como, entonces tu estabas conciente de lo que hiciste!- Preguntó el un poco sorprendido, pero no lo mostró-

-¡Por supuesto, me di cuenta de que este pasatiempo me gustaba mucho así que no me contuve!, ¿Que hace aquí mi Lord?- Preguntó con una sonrisa picara en el rostro-

-¡Solo he venido a ver tu "Trabajo"!-

-¡Y como lo califica mi señor!-

-¡Mmm!... ¡muy bueno Miko!- Y así se fue dejando sola a la pequeña Miko, sabia que no tendría problemas con el tonto de su medio hermano, ya que ella había desarrollado el poder de ocultar su olor y los olores que la rodeaban-

Esa humana, había llamado su atención y eso al principio no le gustaba, pensó que su curiosidad por ella era por su sed de sangre y la personalidad que desarrollo. No haría lo mismo que su padre, no se enamoraría de una humana, no lo permitiría… bueno a quien engañaba. Estaba enamorado de ella. Y su esencia quedo grabada en su cuerpo y en su mente aquella noche en que la hizo suya… no pudo pensar en nada, solo ver el tétrico escenario y a ella asesinando a los aldeanos lo dejo emocionado por dentro y confundido, su instinto pudo mas que él. Ella no se negó tampoco, era su mujer, nadie lo sabía más que ellos dos, y el pequeño fruto de aquella noche que crecía en el vientre de la sacerdotisa, era por eso los cambios de humor en ella. Él sabía que seria padre, y en cuanto ese cachorro naciera… reclamaría a su mujer. Por ahora no puede llevarla con él ya que sabe que Naraku puede aprovecharse de su "Pequeña debilidad", como lo llamaba él. Por lo tanto ella sabe ocultar muy bien su embarazo y eso era una gran ventaja.

_-¡Solo un poco mas y te llevare conmigo mujer… mi mujer!-_

--

La mañana llegó y el primero en despertar fue el pequeño Shippo, dándose cuenta del extraño silencio que reinaba en la aldea

-¡Que raro, todo esta en silencio!-

Extrañado por aquel silencioso ambiente, salio fuera de la cabaña, encontrándose con un escenario demasiado tétrico para su corta edad. Los cuerpos de todos los aldeanos estaban amontonados en el centro de toda la aldea, con un enorme charco de sangre por debajo de estos. Shippo comenzó a gritar adentrándose de nuevo en la cabaña; el grito desesperado del pequeño despertó al mas gruñón de todo el grupo; Inuyasha.

-¡Ahh!, ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha!- entró llorando a la cabaña-

-¡Oye enano, que te pasa!, ¿Por qué gritas?- Le preguntó el Hanyou, que ya estaba mas que molesto-

-¡Shippo! ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Sango-

-¡Los aldeanos!... ¡Los aldeanos!... ¡están… están!- El pobre no podía articular palabras completas, estaba aterrado-

-¡Habla ya de una vez Shippo!- Grito el hanyou-

-¡ESTAN MUERTOS!-

--

Por la mañana, Sesshoumaru regreso al lugar donde había hablado con "La sacerdotisa obscura", la curiosidad de saber si su tonto medio hermano podría descubrir a la asesina de los aldeanos, lo llevo a querer regresar a aquel lugar. Se quedo parado a lo lejos del lugar donde estaba el grupo de Inuyasha, para que no lo detectaran.

_-¡Parecer ser que el muy tonto aun no sabe quien es!-_ Se dijo a si mismo, riéndose como solo el lo sabe hacer –

Inuyasha estaba consternado, ¿Qué diablos había pasado?, y ¿porque no se dio cuenta cuando pasó?. El escenario si que era más que tétrico y eso que él era un Hanyou; se supone que estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenarios… pero ese… era diferente… se sentía en el ambiente una enorme y demoníaca energía espiritual.

De repente una nube de humo negro apareció arriba de la aldea; era Naraku.

-¡Vaya, vaya que casualidad que los encuentre aquí!- Dijo él con su típica sonrisa maligna-

-¡Maldito Naraku! ¿Tu hiciste esto?- Dijo Inuyasha-

-¡Me temo que no Inuyasha!, ¿Quieres saber quien fue?-

-¡De seguro fue alguna de tus extensiones!- Dijo Sango-

-¡jajaja! ¡No tienen ni idea, que tontos!-

-¿Quién fue Naraku?- Preguntó molesto Miroku-

-¡Su querida amiga Kagome!- Intervino Kagura-

-¡Que!, ¡eso no es cierto!, ¡ella jamás haría algo como eso!- Grito Shippo llorando-

Naraku había estado buscando por muchos meses a esa "Sacerdotisa obscura", pero nunca daba con ella; la buscaba por medio de su poder espiritual o de su esencia obscura; que extrañamente solo aparecía en ciertas ocasiones; hasta que supo porque. Kagome posee doble personalidad y esta solo aparece cuando la verdadera Kagome duerme.

-¡No me hagan reír!, díganme… ¿No han notado algo extraño en ella?-

Nadie dijo nada, ya que sabían que si se comportaba extraño. Ya no sonreía; y por las mañanas siempre estaba muy cansada, en las noches; era la ultima en dormirse… ¿Acaso era ella la famosa sacerdotisa obscura?

Algo pasó. Una flecha cargada con un asombroso poder espiritual pasó atravesándole el hombro derecho a Naraku. Todos estaban pasmados… la dueña de aquella poderosa flecha era nada mas que Kagome.

-¡Maldito Naraku!, ¿Qué hiciste con la aldea?- Dijo ella-

-¡No finjas más querida Kagome, sé que tu eres la que hizo todo esto!- Le respondió-

-¡Mientes! ¡Yo jamás haría algo como esto!-

-¡Pues te lo probaré y entonces tu grandioso poder será solo mío!-

Todo se complicó. Naraku se lanzó hacia Kagome y trato de atacarla con uno de sus tentáculos. Inuyasha y los demás trataron de ayudarla pero Kagura y Hakudoshi se los impidieron, entonces apareció Sesshoumaru y dejando con desconcierto a algunos protegió a su mujer y al cachorro que la sacerdotisa llevaba dentro.

-¡Te atreves a tocarla y te mato!- dijo con su tono frío de siempre-

-¡Señor Sesshoumaru, creí que nunca aparecería para proteger a su mujer!-

-¡ELLA NO ES SU MUJER!- gritó exasperado el hanyou-

_-¡Lo…sabe! ¿Cómo?-_ Se dijo Kagome a si misma-

-¡Lo lamento Señor Sesshoumaru, pero me temo que tendré que quitarlo del camino! ¡Esa mujer me pertenece!- y se abalanzó contra el imponente Youkai-

Sesshoumaru lo atravesó con su espada Tokijin, pero hasta ahora había visto que no era el verdadero Naraku, entonces se dio cuenta…. Y con temor en su mirar volteo hacia donde se encontraba Kagome.

Vio como Naraku la golpeaba con tal fuerza con uno de sus tentáculos que fue a incrustarse en un árbol un poco lejano a ellos.

-¡Kagome!- Grito Inuyasha- ¡Maldito Naraku!-

Sesshoumaru se había enfurecido, temía por la vida de su hijo y de la de su mujer, si perdía la conciencia y su otra personalidad la dominaba no sabría si podría pararlo. Por el momento… todos estaban en peligro.

Todos furiosos, comenzaron a atacar a Naraku y a sus extensiones… Entonces un frío intenso se apoderó del lugar… Kagome poco a poco se levantó; su mirada ya no era la misma, era una mirada tan fría que helaba hasta al más fuerte de carácter. Un enorme poder asesino cubrió el lugar… dejando a todos en total terror; y para su sorpresa… Incluyendo a Naraku.

-¡Ka…Kagome, ¿estas…bien?- Preguntó el hanyou acercándose poco a poco a ella-

Kagome sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo atravesó en el hombro con su propia mano.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritaron con terror Sango y Miroku-

Sesshoumaru fue corriendo hacia ella y trató de detenerla-¡Kagome, vuelve en si!- Ambos se atacaron, resultando herido en un brazo Sesshoumaru-

Los demás no tuvieron ni tiempo de pensar que era lo que pasaba entre Sesshoumaru y Kagome. En poco tiempo el lugar donde se libraba una batalla contra "La sacerdotisa Obscura" quedo completamente destruido. Todos estaban inconcientes, menos el Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, quien contaba con algunas heridas graves.

-¡Vaya, vaya!... ¡Miren todo esto, no podría haberlo hecho mejor!- Dijo Naraku cínicamente-

-¡A ti… te toca morir!- Dijo Kagome con un tono tan siniestro que lo aterró-

-¡No… No me hagas reír sacerdotisa, jamás podrás hacerme daño!-

-¿Así?... ¡Mírame hacerlo!- Río y concentró su poder obscuro en la daga que tenía en la mano derecha-

Pero no atacó a Naraku… Si no a su corazón… Hakudoshi. Una visión aterradora, Kagome lo corto por la mitad.

Pero antes de que Naraku muriera, Kagura aprovecho la distracción de Kagome y la atravesó directo en el corazón.

-¡KAGOME!-

Naraku y sus extensiones… desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra.

Y Kagome… callo ya casi sin vida al suelo, volviendo a ser la misma Kagome de siempre.

Su segunda personalidad desapareció junto con Naraku y Hakudoshi, al momento de atacar al corazón de Naraku; Kagome descargo toda su ira en el ataque, sacando la obscuridad de su corazón.

Inuyasha y su grupo se acercaban como podían a Kagome, pero alguien se los impidió…

-¡No te acerques a ella hibrido!-

-¡Sesshoumaru, que interés tienes en Kagome, déjala en paz ella nunca te hará caso!-

-¡Aléjate de mi amiga!- Dijo Sango-

-¡Aléjense ustedes… yo no recibo ordenes de nadie, menos de humanos tan patéticos como ustedes!-

Se acercó a ella. Estaba helada, notó como el color se iba de su piel. Por primera vez en su vida, Sesshoumaru experimento el sufrimiento de ver a un ser amado en peligro. Vio a los seres del otro mundo tratando de llevársela; malditos… no iba a permitir que la tocaran, ella era suya y de nadie mas. La tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho, entonces Kagome en un suave susurro le dijo…

-¡Lamen…to, haber… sido… un estorbo… en la batalla… Sesshou…maru!- Casi no podía hablar, a cada segundo que pasaba el aire se le iba escapando de sus pulmones-

-¡Mujer tonta, no fuiste un estorbo… me ayudaste bastante!-

Inuyasha estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, ya iba a ir a despedazar a Sesshoumaru por atreverse a tocar lo que el consideraba "Suyo", pero Miroku lo detuvo…

-¿Qué haces Miroku, no ves que puede lastimarla?-

-¡No creo que su intención sea eso Inuyasha! ¡El parece interesado en la Señorita Kagome!-

-¿Interesado? ¡Ja! ¡Por favor Miroku, Tú y yo sabemos que Sesshoumaru detesta a los humanos!-

Sesshoumaru hacia caso omiso a las palabras del grupo de Kagome, él solo estaba interesado en ella y su hijo. A quien iba a mentirle… la amaba, amaba a esa mujer… amaba su forma de ser, a veces tan ingenua; otras tan tierna, cariñosa.

No quería perderla, y no era que no quisiera revivirla con su espada "Colmillo Sagrado", pero es que esa espada era tan testaruda que solo actuaba cuando quería, y tenía miedo… miedo de no poder ayudarla.

-¡Sesshou… maru… yo… no…. Puedo…. Res…pi…rar!-

-¡Tranquila pequeña… estarás bien…estaré contigo!-

-¡Te… amo… per…d…on…am…e!-

Los amigos de Kagome no sabían que hacer… su mejor amiga había muerto… Sango lloraba desconsolada, mientras que el hanyou estaba en total shock; y ni hablar de Shippo. Kagome era como una madre para él.

Sesshoumaru no lo pensó dos veces y saco su espada "Colmillo Sagrado", deseando que funcionara en ese momento, quería a su mujer de vuelta y a su hijo… su hijo. Aquella espada era la esperanza de todos los presentes. Pero… la espada… no había funcionado.

Sesshoumaru secretamente derramo una lagrima… no podía ser… no volvería a verlos… El hanyou triste por la muerte de Kagome y enojado al mismo tiempo comenzó a gritarle a su medio hermano, que ni se inmutaba ente sus palabras. Lo insultaba… lo golpeaba… le echaba la culpa de la muerte de Kagome y este… no se defendía. Era la primera vez que veían al Lord de las Tierras del oeste de esa forma, había caído en una profunda obscuridad y tristeza… fue cuando sucedió… un poder espiritual grande se sintió en la zona… y provenía del vientre de Kagome.

Sesshoumaru miro incrédulo… la herida que tenia Kagome… se cerraba, y la esencia de la vida llenaba de nuevo el cuerpo de Kagome… Su hijo… aun siendo muy pequeño, había sobrevivido y le había salvado la vida a su mujer.

-¡Chi…cos!- dijo Kagome despertando-

Todos lloraban de felicidad, claro a excepción de Sesshoumaru que no lo mostraba, se acercaron a ella.

-¡Kagome Chan, estas viva!- Dijo Sango-

-¡Kagome!- se le abalanzó el pequeño Shippo quien no paraba de llorar-

Inuyasha no importándole nada, al fin, la abrazó y no tenia intenciones de soltarla… el perderla por poco tiempo lo hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que ella era para él. La amaba. Pero… donde quedaba Kikyo.

Entonces se dio cuenta… un olor peculiar que provenía de ella, contando la esencia que extrañamente transmitía desde su vientre. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

_-¡Esta… embarazada!, esta esencia… tiene parte de la de… ¡Sesshoumaru! ¡No es posible!- _Se dijo a si mismo no queriendo asimilarlo- la soltó y la miro incrédulo, para luego voltear a ver a su medio hermano- ¡Maldito, te aprovechaste de ella!-

-¡Inuyasha, de que hablas, cálmate!- Dijo Miroku-

-¡Veo que apenas te diste cuenta hibrido!-

-¡Cállate, voy a despedazarte, te atreviste a tocarla y no te lo perdonare!- desenfundo a Colmillo de Acero y preparo su ataque-

-¡ABAJO!- dando como resultado… que Inuyasha diera una visita a las profundidades del suelo-

-¡La Señorita Kagome ya se recupero!- exclamo Miroku-

-¡Aun no entiendo que pasa!- dijo Sango-

-¡Ni yo!- contestó-

-¡Yo si!-

-¡Entonces suéltalo Shippo!- dieron ambos-

-¡Lo que pasa es que Kagome esta embarazada!-

-¡Que!- gritaron ambos a la vez-

-¡Si, y el padre del cachorro es Sesshoumaru!- comento el pequeño zorro-

Los hermanos seguían discutiendo, bueno… uno, Inuyasha. Quería matar a su medio Hermano, pero Kagome no se lo permitía.

-¡Como es posible Kagome! ¡Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo!-

-¡Lo lamento Inuyasha, pero no iba a estar esperándote toda mi vida!-

-¡vámonos mujer!- Ordeno el Youkai-

-¡No se va contigo a ningún lado!- dijo enojado Inuyasha-

-¡Oh, lo siento pero por ahora si me voy… espero que a ustedes no les moleste chicos!-

-¡No para nada Kagome, ya era hora de que fueras feliz, te lo mereces!- dijo su mejor amiga-

Así fue como ambos; partieron en busca de Jaken y la pequeña Rin, tenían planeado quedarse en el castillo del Youkai mientras que Kagome se recuperaba y diera a luz a su hijo. Inuyasha trató de detenerlos pero tanto Miroku, Sango y Shippo, lo detuvieron.

-¡No Inuyasha, déjalos en paz!- Dijo Sango-

-¡Entiende que la señorita Kagome merece ser feliz!-

-¡Si tonto, además tu ya habías escogido a Kikyo!- Dijo Shippo-

_-¡Maldición, hasta ahora me di cuenta de que la amaba!… ellos tiene razón, Kagome ha sufrido mucho por mi… es hora de que… sea feliz, ahora que Naraku desapareció, no es necesario estar aquí. Cumpliré la promesa que le hice a Kikyo y me iré con ella… Kagome… estaré cuidando de ti y de tu hijo… desde donde quiera que este-_

La paz se sentía en el aire. Ahora todos podrán vivir en paz. Inuyasha feliz con su decisión se dejó acariciar por la fría brisa que acompañaba a la esencia de su querida Kagome. Ahora… podría vivir en paz.

FIN

* * *

Este one.shot fue hecho para un concuso de Cemzoo, y aun espero los resultados, me dieron permiso de publicarlo así que espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
